Moving
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Shayera's caught the attention of another Lantern.


Moving

By: Angelic Temptress

Spoilers: The Doomsday Sanction

Rating: PG-13

XXX

"Nice one."

Shayera smiles in Dinah's direction and slowly drifts to the opposite end of the pool table. The two are tied with two balls a piece, and she is excited for the first time in months.

Years.

A challenge has somehow managed to liven Shayera's frozen spirit, a spirit she thought had died the moment she witnessed her own people battling her newfound family. Though it seems as if her metamorphosis is taking longer than it took the Roman Empire to fall, it feels like she is finally coming to grips with her past mistakes.

But Shayera cannot allow herself to get too cocky, or the skilled Canary will almost certainly defeat her. Shayera was never a good loser…

"Corner pocket," she says after sinking the last two solids, naming the final home for the eight ball. Helena and Zatanna join Dinah by the wall along with a crowd of seven or eight others. Shayera's shoulders tense as she balances the pool stick between her fingers, secretly hoping John has somehow wondered into the recreation room to watch her.

She carefully aims, and with the grace of Tom Brady delivering a twenty yard pass Shayera plows the black ball into its designated pocket. The room gasps as the cue ball hits the corner and rolls back toward the side pocket. Shayera freezes and refuses to breathe.

It stops just outside the pocket, and she smiles when the room cheers.

"Good game," Canary admits and chuckles. "I demand a rematch, but only if I get to choose the time and place."

Shayera hands her stick to Booster Gold and places a hand on her hip. "Whatever. I just want that beer you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah." Dinah flips her blonde hair and playfully rolls her giant, blue eyes. "Don't worry. I remember the terms."

The room clears, and a new game begins. Canary, Huntress, and Zatanna leave her to be alone; because she's not interested in watching Booster play Supergirl, Shayera lifts her mace from a chair and turns to glance at the television. _Friends_ is on.

"Nice job," an unfamiliar voice compliments, catching her off-guard.

"Thanks." Her eyes move from the screen and focus on the black and green clad speaker.

"You know, you should have hit the cue ball a little softer; it wouldn't have rolled as far as it did."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The young Lantern smiled at her and extended his hand. "Kyle Rayner."

She took it. "Shayera Hol."

"Nice to finally meet you."

Shayera tucked a stray lock of red hair behind her ear and folded her arms over her chest after clipping her mace to her belt. "Didn't I hear that you were stationed on Oa?"

"Not at this very second. I was sent to do some inspecting on the Watchtower."

"Why is that? John is already…" Her face falls with realization. "Does that mean I'm part of your inspection?"

"No offense, but the Guardians could care less about you. They trust the League's decision of keeping you; they're only concerned with John's well-being.

"Now, I'm basically talking to you because you're a beautiful woman who I would love to take out for a drink sometime. Whether that drink is a cup of coffee at Starbucks or a Heineken at some bar is your call."

She narrows her eyes for a split second and then shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass. Thanks anyway." As gracefully as she can manage, she brushes past the young Lantern who is quick to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second." Rayner grabs her shoulder and runs into her path. "That's it? No reason? Just a plain 'No,' Shayera?"

She narrows her eyes at Rayner, feeling uncomfortable with the use of her name. "What do you want me to say? That you're too young for me?"

"Well, you don't look a day over twenty-three, so what's the problem?"

"Add seven to that guess."

"And then subtract five. No big deal."

She grits her teeth and instinctively touches the mace at her waist. "Listen. Office romances do not work. Believe me. I know."

"Who said anything about romance? Can't a guy platonically have coffee with a very pretty woman?"

"It doesn't work that way, Rayner."

vVv

Shayera places her tray down and sits at her lonesome, corner table with a mug of black coffee. She spent the evening prior reading in her room; she's been doing a lot of that lately.

"You don't mind company, do you?" the annoying Lantern asks as he plops a squat across from Shayera. "Because you look kind of alone."

"How can someone look 'kind of alone,' Rayner?"

Kyle raises an eyebrow and smiled. "I have no idea, but you pull it off nicely."

She swallows hard and runs a hand through her red hair before gulping down half of her mug. Shayera doesn't know how to react; she doesn't want to get involved with someone nor does she want to hurt his feelings.

"Listen Kyle…"

"It's weird. I get that. I mean, your last boyfriend was a Lantern. But that really shouldn't matter all that much."

_But it does._

She lets out an exhausted breath, blowing her bangs from her eyes. "I don't need anyone in my life right now. Not even a Lantern."

"Fine. I'm just keeping you company."

She finishes her coffee and stands. "No you're not." Shayera leaves her mug and tray for Rayner to clean up and heads for the exit.

John and Mari are entering the cafeteria as she exits. Though she notices his radiant eyes on her face, she ignores it.

She doesn't have the patience or the time for a man right now.

Too many have hurt her as of late.

End


End file.
